


In Between

by idfwspidey



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, M/M, Marvel world, superhero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idfwspidey/pseuds/idfwspidey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spider-Man and Deadpool cross paths during an attack in New York City. Peter Parker and Wade Wilson cross paths on a quiet night in New York City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Between

**Author's Note:**

> First Spideypool fic and first time uploading on ao3. I also have a wattpad under the same name let's see how this goes :-/  
> This is the first draft, no editing done so apologies for any spelling mistakes or whatever :)

There's hardly a time when you don't hear sirens rushing past in the city of New York so that means there's always a chance you'll see Spider-Man swinging from building to building ready to save the civilians of the large city. It's fair to say that the vigilante does a much better job than the emergency services that are provided. But A+ for effort. 

Of course there were times when Spider-Man couldn't help out because of the boy under the mask was still at school. Most of the time the police are fine and are able to do their job but there have been a couple of times when the boy has had to ask to go to the bathroom, where he will put on his suit and save the troubled city himself. It was safe to say that Spider-Man was needed by the people of New York.

If Spider-Man had the chance to become normal again, he would take it. It's a Tough life having people rely on you to save the day, some people get themselves into trouble just to claim that they have been saved by him. Sure, there were the avengers around but they're all busy with their own things plus they think it's okay to have short hiatuses whenever they feel like. Being a superhero is a terrible but wonderful thing.

 

It was 7pm and Spider-Man was perched on the corner of a banks rooftop scanning the streets for trouble before he calls it a day and goes home. It had been a quiet day today, just the usual muggings and drunken fights nothing too big which was unusual for a Saturday. It probably meant it will all happen during the night and Spider-Mans senses will wake him up. He could see the Oscorp building in the distance and he felt that one pain in his heart. He'd been trying to ignore that building and the graveyard. He'd only just gotten over the incident but that building was staring at him. 

Deciding that nothing was going to happen anytime soon he swung from the bank all the way to the graveyard in front of a headstone. He pulled off his mask looking down at the newly grown grass Before sitting on it facing the stone that has her name engraved on it. 'Gwen Stacy' was written in bold letters. He was silent there was nothing to say the only real friend he had, the one that knew the truth about Spider-Man was gone. His girlfriend was gone. What was there really to say?

He spent the next few minutes holding back the pain. He stood up and ran his hand through his hair pulling at it a little and took a breath. He was about to say something but he heard screams from the city his head snapped towards the buildings. He pulled on his mask and swung into the city. He crawled up the side of a building to get a better view of what was going on. People were crowding around an escaped prisoner with two pistols one aiming at the crowd and the other toward the police cars that were lined up, officers standing behind the doors. 

"Put your weapons down" an officer spoke up through a megaphone which caused the prisoner to jump and fire one of his pistols. Everyone ducked at the sound and a few screams echoed through the quiet street. Spider-Man's senses kicked in and he swung to the scene. The bullet pierced through a cars gas tank and with in seconds there was a cloud of fire above everyone. The force of the explosion had sent a police car flying and Spider-Man leaped onto the roof before it rolled over. Once he had managed to get his balance he stood up and held the car above his head before it landed on an officer. He threw the car down behind him and it landed on all four wheels with a thud. 

"Do I really have to do everything myself?" He said as he helped up the shocked officer.

"Hey! Spide-" Spider-Man rolled his eyes and shot web at the prisoners mouth before he could finish the sentence. He pulled the pistols from the mans hands with his web and webbed his hands together tightly. Spider-Man turned to face the police officers. "I'm hoping you can deal with the rest by your selves?" He asked not giving them a chance to say anything before he disappeared into the sky.

He got to his house and climbed through the window knocking a mug and his school bag off his desk. "Peter?" "Peter is that you?" He heard his Aunt May call out. He froze.  
He pulled off his mask and threw it under his bed and tore off his suit and picked up the first thing he saw to hide his underwear covered area. She knocked twice and opened the door. "Oh Peter!-" she covered her eyes.  
"I'm very naked right now!"  
She slammed the door shut and stayed quiet for a few seconds. "Supper is on the table" she said before walking away from the door. Peter signed in relief and dropped the book he was using to cover up. 

*

Peter woke up two days later and packed his school bag shoving his suit in at the bottom covered by school books. After getting dressed he put in his earphones and picked up his skateboard. He headed out for an early morning skate before he arrived at school. The corridors were already packed with students getting ready for the boring day ahead. The bell rang for first hour and Peter made his way to his classroom.

The whole day consisted of everyone talking about Spider-Man and everyone ignoring peters presence. If only they knew Peter thought in his head before he jumped onto his board and skated through the school halls and all the way home. 

Once he got home he pulled out the pile of homework and started on it. After an hour he had only completed a quarter of the pile and decided to do the rest later. As if his brain knew, Aunt may called him for dinner. He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "How was your day?" She asked setting the plates down onto the table.  
Peter shrugged. "Same old" she sat down and they ate together. 

"We interrupt the show with some breaking news, there have been reports of shootings happening in several places of New York City we advise you to stay in your homes" Peter stared at the to screen. "Oh that's terrible" Aunt May said setting her fork down. "Can I be excused, thank you" Peter said as he stood up and ran into his bedroom. He grabbed his suit from his bag and put it on. He held the mask in his hands looking at it foe a few seconds. He looked out the window hearing screams and sirens. He took a breath and put the mask on. And he was gone. 

He swung through the sky as quickly as he could saving a few civilians on his way to the closest shooting area. He grabbed onto a building and climbed onto the roof. He faced where the screams are coming from. He took a step back and took a breath. He ran from one side of the roof to the other and jumped off the edge. Swiftly gliding through the air downward toward the commotion. 

The gunshots doubled as police returned the fire creating an even more dangerous atmosphere for the people of New York. Spider-Man landed behind the masked gunmen as they shot toward the police and SWAT team. "Hold fire!" And officer ordered the law team. The officers held their fire and Spider-Man made his move shooting webs at the masked group of men tearing their weapons from their hands and webbed all four men together. "There you go officers"

Just as Spider-Man was going to leave to get another group the officers radio caught his attention. "Captain Briggs? Captain come in, we have a man in a red suit on the bridge, he's taken out all of the men"  
"Did you say Man in a red suit?" The officer asked looking at Spider-Man.  
"Correct" the officer on the radio replied  
"Spider-Man is with us Smith"  
"No, not Spider-Man sir, this guy had katanas not webs"  
Spider-Man frowned underneath his mask before shooting a web onto a building and swung through the streets to the last shooting area.

He landed on top of a car behind the three men. "Hey everyone" they turned round and all aimed their guns at the vigilante. "Hmm so that's how you wanna play"  
"Say another word and we'll blow your brains out"  
"Well that's not very nice"  
As they were about to take a shot they saw a red blur in the corner of their eyes. They all turned and faced their left to receive a bullet in their heads. 

"Ah, I'm touching myself tonight" the other red suited man smirked and breathed in the smoke from the guns through his mask. Spider-Man stood up and jumped off the car and landed in front of the taller man. "Excuse me, could you please leave" he asked annoyed that he just killed them.  
"Well if it isn't 'Spider-Boy'"  
"Man, Spider-Man"  
"Whatever baby boy"

Spider-Man was going to reply but a gunshot behind him stopped him. "Aw shit dicks!" The larger man said looking at the bullet hole in his hand. "I want to Unalive someone right now" Spider-Man looked at him. "I'm going to sort this guy out. you stay here, I don't want you to 'Unalive' anyone else"  
"Sure thing baby boy"  
Spider-Man rolled his eyes under his mask before running to through the cars to where the gunshot was heard. But when he got there he couldn't see anyone. He looked around with a frown after a second he heard the weapon being fired again and he felt the bullet pierce his stomach. He was then hit over the head with the weapon and punched repeatedly. Another gunshot was heard and the masked man fell to the floor blood dripping from his temple.

The large man in the red suit sighed dramatically "oh no another person has been killed, oh well" he said putting his gun back into his holster. "Poor baby boy" he said looking down at Spider-Man. Spider-Man tried pushing himself up but fell back onto the ground. "Should have let Deadpool deal with it" he pouted under his mask sarcastically before turning on the spot and walked away toward the sunset like some cheesy tragedy movie. 

*

During the time that Peter had to heal he had been watching the mercenary 'Deadpool' whether it was on the news or while on a rooftop looking down at him. Peter didn't really know why he was interested in this guy. Maybe it is because he's stealing his spotlight. He's not the only guy in a red suit anymore, Deadpool is the newest addition to the hero book in New York even if he does kill. Apparently killing is better than sparing. The thing with Peter being injured is that he has to take a break from Spider-Man and everyone is thinking that he's stood down because Deadpool is in the picture now. He needed to make people aware that he's still here, that he hadn't given up on the city. 

This break was killing him, it seems that every moment he isn't Spider-Man Gwen comes to mind and he gets that same pain in his heart. He could just put his suit on and save some lives but he hadn't fully healed yet and he's still really sore. He lifted up his shirt to reveal the almost scarred wound and sighed. He couldn't stay in his bedroom for any longer. He grabbed his hoodie and walked out onto the streets. He pulled his hood up and shoved his hands in his pockets protecting his bare skin from the cold air. Cold summer nights like this are the worst.

Peter didn't really know where he was going, he just went where ever his feet took him staring at the ground as he walked which just so happened to be a bad idea as he bumped into a large figure. They both made a similar 'umph' noise with the impact. "Sorry" Peter mumbled under his breath.  
"No problem cutie" the other guy smirked.  
Peter looked at him "that I'm not, but thanks" he went to walk off but was stopped by the others voice. "Hey, cutie where you heading?"  
"I don't know anywhere I guess"  
"I wouldn't mind that nice piece of ass coming with me tonight...what do you say?"

Peter kinda regretted saying yes, he was sitting at a bar with the almost bald stranger who just asked him if he wanted a blowjob. The bartender must have seen the horror on Peters face.  
"It's a drink, he doesn't mean a literal blowjob...well he probably does but yeah"  
"Two blowjobs" he told the bartender  
"Two blowjobs coming up"  
He turned round and made our drinks. "One blowjob for Wade and one blowjob for..."  
"Peter"  
"For Peter, enjoy"

They must have been sitting at the bar talking for ages. Peter couldn't remember how many blowjobs he'd had but he didn't care. He was having a good time, a great time. He hadn't felt this way since he was with Gwen. There was something about this Wade guy that made Peter feel special. He wasn't being ignored, all the attention was on him as Peter Parker not Spider-Man.

It was a new atmosphere for Peter, alcohol, smoking and bar fights. All things he hadn't thought about being close to, it's a different story for Wade however. He loved it, cheering on the fights, gulping down his drinks. A few times during the evening Peter and wade would make eye contact and they would hold that gaze and not say anything. Peter didn't know he would feel this way about a guy before, especially an older guy. 

Wade stood up grabbing his coat from the bar stool. "fancy a walk Petey?" At this moment Peter didn't car about the nickname, if anything it's nice coming from wade. Peter nodded standing up. They made their way out of the bar Wade holding the door open for Peter. The walk was someone nice, It was quiet but in a good way. They had time to speak to each other with no drunken shouts or any sirens from the streets of New York.

Wade stopped walking and looked out on the river that was dimly lit by cars passing by on the bridge and fancy restaurant signs. Peter stood closely next to him also looking out onto the water. They both faced each other Peter looking up at the taller man. He felt Wade slip his hand into his with a tight grip. Peter looked down at their clasped hands he didn't want Wade to pull his hand away, this was comforting, it felt great. 

Without thinking Peter spoke up, asking Wade if he wanted to go back to his. It's a good thing Aunt May was doing a night shift that night. She wouldn't be happy with Peter bring back a grown man into the house especially into his bedroom. Wade was quick to reply. "I thought you'd never ask". He smiled and they made their way to Peters. This was stupid. Peter knew that. They had only known each other for a few hours but Wade made Peter feel like he did when he was with Gwen. Anyway if worst came to worst he would just have to reveal who Spider-Man is. 

When they managed to get inside and shut the door it didn't take long before they were making their way to Peters room kissing each other. It was dark and and messy in peters room but they somehow managed to dodge random objects that were scattered across the floor while they found their way to the bed. 

Peter lied on the bed resting his head against the headboard and Wade crawled onto his legs. Peter never thought in a million years he would be this close to a guy, but boy was he enjoying it. He was having the time of his life right now and it wasn't the drink talking. Peter wanted this, he wanted Wade. He wanted Wade to get closer. And he wished that Wade would stop talking with that annoying but hot sarcastic tone. Peter wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. He was too busy looking into Wades eyes. "-so as long as you're okay with that, yeah?" Wade asked. Peter let out a small laugh. "Just do it".

Wade smiled and undressed himself with no hesitation. Peter did wonder what the older man was saying to him while he was gazing into his eyes. That thought however soon disappeared as a now naked Wade was pulling peters t-shirt over his head. Wade's hand slowly traced over Peter's bare torso causing him to shiver at the touch.  
Wade smirked at Peter's sudden movement and took it as an okay to go further. He placed light kisses along his jaw and on his neck before biting on the spot where he just kissed. A small noise escaped Peter as Wade sucked on the skin. The feeling encouraged Peter to give back to Wade. He pulled his head from where it was buried in his neck and kissed him his tongue licking his lips. Wade opened his mouth letting Peter have control for a while.

The make out session lasted a few minutes before Wade decided to take it further. He reached down to Peter's jeans and unbuckled his belt as the smaller one sucked onto his neck. Fully satisfied that his belt was undone, Wade slipped the jeans off Peter's legs and hungrily reached for his underwear. Once he had gripped onto the waistband of Peter's boxers he pulled them off and threw them on the floor along with all their other clothes. 

This wasn't one of them moments where they would stare at each other and take in every little detail, it was too dark to do that. So instead Wade positioned himself in a comfortable way. When he looked at Peter he saw that he had a condom packet in between his teeth. "Prepared, I like that" Wade said taking the packet and tearing off the corner and pulling out the slippery object. He threw the empty packet on the bedside table and rolled the condom onto his dick. 

*

They went at it for a while into the early hours of the morning. They were both laying on Peter's bed. Peter had his head on Wade's chest as he slept peacefully. Wade however was still awake. After laying there for a short period of time his night vision kicked in and it was easier to see things in the room. He realised after a while that this wasn't a mans room, it was a teenagers room. Posters, school books, the typical things you'd seen and a teen boys room. Peter seemed so grown up, mature he was oblivious to how young he is. A college kid isn't so bad but a school kid? Wade sighed deeply a looking down at Peter as he slept.

Wade gently lifted Peter's arm that was resting on him and moved it, doing the same to his head. He swung his feet off of the bed and sat on the edge of the bed for a few seconds before standing up and gathering his clothes. "Where are you going?" He heard Peter ask as he pulled up his jeans. He sighed and turned round to face Peter.  
"Wade? Where are you going?"  
"Look Peter, this was a one time thing okay? You're a teenager" he said pulling his top over his head.  
"I'm 18, it's fine Wade"  
"No it's not fine, listen we can pretend this never happened. I'll make it up to you, I'll help you with homework or something" Peter looked at Wade for a few seconds before turning onto his side so his back was facing him. "Just go" he said quietly.  
Wade looked at Peter before turning around and walking out.

It was safe to say that Peter hated Wade for leaving so suddenly. During the couple days that followed Peter had managed to heal and Spider-Man was back. He did his usual routine, go to school, be the best he could for Aunt May and be Spider-Man. And in the spare time that he had, he would watch over the city trying to find Wade. 

Two weeks and three days. Peter was obsessed with finding Wade to tell him that he's a massive asshole for leaving. He had managed to take a couple of pictures of him but was never able to speak to him as he was in his suit. He walked over to his wall and pulled off one of the pictures. He looked at it and sighed throwing it onto his desk. He ran his hand through his hair and then checked his watch. He turned to his school bag and pulled out his suit. 

He swung from building to building then perched himself onto the corner of a block of flats. It was busy tonight. The streets were full of honking cars stuck in traffic and hurried shoppers. It's nights like these when smaller crimes such as mugging will happen.

He was crouched there for a short while before his spider senses kicked in. He ran to the opposite side of the roof and looked over edge he could see in a nearby ally that there was some sort of unfair fight going on. "You've picked the wrong day to be dicks my friends, this spider isn't a happy one" he said before jumping off the roof and grabbing the building opposite with web.

He crawled down the side of the building watching the three men on one fight closely planning out how he is going to sort it out. "Come on Wilson, speak up" one man threw a punch at the guy. When the man fell to the floor Peter knew exactly who it was and he filled with rage. He jumped off the wall and in one quick motion webbed all three men to a car and slamming the bonnet on their heads knocking them out. 

Spider-Man slowly walked over to Wade who was pushing himself off of the ground. "Wade?" Spider-Man spoke up. Wade frowned.  
"How does Spider-Man know my name?" He asked wiping the blood from his nose. Without a second thought Spider-Man reached for his mask and pulled it off looking at Wade as he did so. "Peter? What in the -"  
"Asshole! You just left Wade and here I am saving your ass. What did they want with you? Why were you cornered by three guys?"  
"You won't believe me if I told you" Wade replied.  
"Try me" Peter crossed his arms over his chest. There was no way Wade was going to tell the truth, it would make the situation worse. Even though he would like to see how it turned out, he thought he should avoid the truth. "Well, I'm actually into that kind of stuff, we were just getting started, y'know" Wade said, a hint of his usual sarcasm in his voice. "Just getting started with what..?" Peter asked unfolding his arms.  
"Y'know.." His eyes shifted to the three webbed guys then to his own dick which caused Peter to understand. "Oh god, no you're lying"  
"Am not"  
"I'll ask them then" Peter said putting back on his mask.

Wade knew the truth would be better coming from himself. He thought hard about how he was gonna say it. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you baby boy" the words that came from his mouth made Peter freeze on the spot. That familiar phrase in that familiar tone got to him. "You have got to be kidding me" Peter said turning to look at Wade, well Deadpool.


End file.
